calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Polypsykana
An offshoot of the Xanthites, based in the Calixis Sector, the Polypsykana is a Radical faction obsessed with the power of psykers. Members believe that the psyker is a natural evolution of man’s development into a higher being. After all, the Emperor is the greatest psyker of all, who keeps the Imperium intact through His immeasurable strength of will, even guiding ships safely through the warp by igniting the blazing beacon known as the Astronomincan. The faction believes that this transformation of humanity is inevitable and ultimately humanity’s only salvation. To this end, members work to protect and nurture psykers and increase the role they play within the sector. In addition, they work in secret on psy-tech, psy-breeding and other, more questionable, activities, all intended to spread what they see as the psy-gene to as much of humanity as possible. 'Overview' The Polypsykana are a minor ascensionist faction that believes mankind is destined to evolve into a psychic race and that this transformation should be facilitated and guided. The beliefs of Polypsykana Inquisitors are not unique to the Calixis Sector or to the present times; similar beliefs and theories constantly boil beneath the surface of the Inquisition as a whole. Despite its individual features, the Calixian Polypsykana faction is but one manifestation among many. Like most factions obsessed with the psychic ascension of mankind, Polypsykana Inquisitors see this final evolution of humanity as inevitable, so long as it is not directly prevented from occurring. Those most likely to attempt to prevent the spread and rise of psychic power are those who see the witch as an abomination to be cleansed---and the most dangerous of these are their fellow Inquisitors. Polypsykana Inquisitors and their agents are primarily concerned with protecting psykers from the predations of their firebrand colleagues. The Calixis Sector has a higher than normal rate of humans born with psychic abilities---a fact that might be tied to the manifestation of the strange phenomena known as the Tyrant Star---and Polypsykana Inquisitors spend considerable resources watching for nascent psykers in the sector population and extracting fledgling psykers to safety before others can burn them at the stake for what they are. Polypsykana operatives have also poured energy into hastening the awakening of mankind to its psychic future by using eugenic techniques and developing powerful psy-active drugs. Polypsykana Domains Polypsykana members work within the core worlds, spending their time shepherding and protecting psykers from the teeming throng of humanity on such worlds as Scintilla, Tranch, and Malfi. This is not to say that they contravene Imperial doctrine and keep these psykers for themselves; they ensure that as many psykers as possible survive to board the Black Ships. They also work to guarantee that those who take the journey to Terra are as prepared as possible for the terrible ordeal they must face. The faction has an equal interest in feral and frontier worlds, places where the touch of the warp is little understood and almost universally feared. In these places, they work to uncover new psykers and place them in positions of safety and power. Polypsykana Operations The “awakening” of psykers is primary to the goals of the faction. Despite the dangers, members believe that a true evolution will only take place should enough psykers emerge among humanity. They refer to this event as the “consciousness,” a time when there will be more humans born with psychic powers than without. If this event is to come about, they must ensure that as many psykers as possible live to develop their powers and pass their gifts on to the next generation. They must also try to better understand just why some people are born with the gift and some without, a process still little understood within the Imperium. Polypsykana Inquisitors Once a teacher in the Scholastia Psykana, Inquisitor Hettesh Kane became a dedicated member of the Ordo Hereticus, using his considerable psychic powers to root out and destroy rogue psykers. His experiences and his own personal belief, however, led Kane to become more and more convinced that psykers, properly trained and of substantial moral fiber, could achieve almost anything. He took to schooling and developing those he captured rather than destroying them and, though he was not always successful, began to turn some of those who were once foes into acolytes and agents. Kane continues his work within the Calixis Sector, and though he does not hate or despise those without psychic ability, he certainly pities them. His gaze is firmly fixed on a time when all mankind will be able to shape the warp to their will. 'Polypsykana Secrets' The Polypsykana has developed and successfully tested a drug known as “vision.” Based on the more common drug, spook, but at least four times as powerful, vision awakens more of a person’s mind to the warp and allows him to truly tap into that vast reservoir of energy. Users of vision can exhibit multiple Minor Psychic Powers and, on rare occasions, crude versions of major powers. Unfortunately, the side effects are even more severe than spook. Repeated use in even the most strong willed of individuals can lead to mutation and, in some cases, even possession.